


Heart Of Kai

by Gamerqypsy78



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqypsy78/pseuds/Gamerqypsy78
Summary: The Heart of Kai is the second most sought treasure in the entire world, with the legendary One Piece coming in first.To others, its nothing but a legend, but to the people of Kai, it was a gift from the Gods themself, the precious gem allowing its people to transform into merfolk. Everyone lived in peace until a new era struck.Within the Age of Pirates, the Jem was lost and became a legend within the Royal Family. Until one day, a young girl awakened such power.





	Heart Of Kai

**Author's Note:**

> So my first One Piece fanfiction is here.  
> So bear with me for any mistakes, I had thus idea for quiet awhile now and i had to post it. 
> 
> Hopefully it turns out okay??
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :))

Character Information:

Name:

Kai D. Lyra (meaning: Lyrical Sea)

Age:

18( before time skip)

20( After timeskip)

Height:

5'4" (before time skip)

5'5"( after time skip)

Hair:

blue with a purple hue

Eyes:

Blue

Alias:

Siren

Residence:

Kai Gypsy  
(Sea Gypsy; Former; Before Timeskip)

Kai Tribe  
(Sea Tribe; Former; Before Timeskip)

Strawhat Pirates  
(Current; Before Timeskip; After Timeskip)

 Friends Of D   
(Current; After Timeskip)

Birthday:

Feb 6th

Bounty:

250.000.000 beli (before timeskip)

450.000.000 beli (after timeskip)

Family:  

Lyra is the 3rd child to Namari D. Kai and Chieftain Ryota.

She has 7 brothers and 8 sisters

Powers:

 Heart of Kai

( Lyra's tribe has worshiped the sea long before civilization, It was said that The Gods themselves granted the power of the kai to the people)

Facts:

* Each band on the tribes arms symbolize  rank

         One: common villager

        Two: guard 

         Three: merchant / farmer

         Four: builder

          Five: Warrior

         Six: Ambassador 

         Seven: Royal Family

         Eight: Cheiftain

    *There are currently over 30 people within the Royal family, not including the main branch.

*Lyra has 7 gold bracelets (3 on her right arm, 2 on her left, 2 on her left ankle)

*The Kai tribe are distant relatives from the Celestial Dragons 

*The Kai people have good relations with the Merman Island

*Kai Kingdom is a neutral party and a very wise to have as an ally instead of a enemy

*Those who are based on strength are held among high regards

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are usually every other week, since I work full time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
